The story you didn't know
by ileikpudding
Summary: Marluxia likes Zexion while Zexion is in denial. Can Marluxia help stop Zexion's habit before he goes in to deep? ZexionMarluxia. Summery sucks but it might be better then it sounds. R&R plz?
1. Hey Juliet

The story you didn't know

Okay, so this is one of my stupid stories with stupid lemons in later chapters. It took all I could not to make this a oneshot and get it over with. Pairing is Zexion/Marluxia and others that I won't really spend time on but I might hint on it. I don't own anything but the plot. Namine is kind of able to walk around the castle now and she and Roxas didn't go back to Kairi and Sora. Nobody died either, they were just defeated. Oh, warning, yaoi, OOC, self harm and maybe future lemons... I know I can't write worth a damn. I might put just a bit of humor in there so that way I don't get too bored. Larxene is WAY OOC. I like her nicer. The song used is Hey Juliet by LMNT.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Red droplets landed on the bathroom sink as Zexion held the knife to his pale wrist. Zexion made sure to lock the door this time, since Axel walked on him last time. Axel was the only one who knew, but what he didn't know was that Zexion still did it. **'If we're nobodies, then why do I bleed?'** At this he chuckled. A bang at the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Zexion, what are you doing in there? You've been in there an hour! Open up!" The voice said, hitting the door again.

As quick as he could, he wrapped up the fresh mark, picked up the bandages, and hid the knife.

"ZEXION!!! NOW!!!" the person said again, the sweet sent of flowers coming from the other side.

"Just a minute," replied the younger boy turning on the sink making the blood go swirl down the drain.

A crash was heard as Zexion turned around to have dark blue orbs meet his own crystal blue ones. Zexion was very cool and collected. Except for the part when he squeaked _really _loud in surprise. Yes, he was so calm and collected.

"Uh...H-hey Marluxia," he replied nervously. Great, now he was stuttering. **'PULL IT TOGETHER!!!' **his mind shouted at him. Marluxia just looked at him as if he had grown two heads.

"What where you doing in here?" He asked suspiciously.

Zexion scoffed. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he replied collecting himself, voice dripping with venom. He walked past Marluxia, regular scowl on his face. He made his way to his room and grabbed his books. Reading always calmed him down.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Marluxia, after finishing his bath, went to the living room (A/N yes the whole castle is like a giant house). Thoughts about what Zexion could be doing in there filled his head. **'Wait.. Why do I care? What has he done for me?' **But a part of his mind couldn't help but worry. His thoughts were interrupted by a face right near his.

"What ya thinkin about?" asked the redhead, grinning.

Marluxia sighed, "Nothing really."

Axel gave him a weird look. "Must be something to make you look worried like that!"

The older of the two looked at the floor. "It's just... Zexion... almost everyday he'll go in the bathroom and won't come out for hours... And I don't hear the shower or anything," Marluxia finished looking back up at Axel. Axel just grinned.

"Maybe he's jerkin off," Axel said laughing while Marluxia's face went as red as a rose. That just made Axel laugh harder.

"Seriously Axel, there's no noise except for when you hit the door then it sounds like he's rushing to clean up."

A sort of knowing look flashed through Axel's eyes for a slight second, only to be replaced with anger.

"I'll take care of it," Axel said through gritted teeth while heading to Zexion's room, leaving Marluxia with his thoughts.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Zexion suddenly looked up from his book to find Axel in his doorway. The smell of ashes and darkness filled the room as the boy walked closer. "Hey," Axel began. Zexion knew Axel didn't come in here just to say hey.

He went back to reading, but soon the book was ripped from his hands, followed by the older one starting to say something again.

"I just had an interesting talk," before Zexion could say he didn't care, Axel continued, "with Marluxia."

Zexion's eyes widened at this but he quickly regained his composure. "And what does this have to do with me?"

Axel threw the book on the ground, "EVERYTHING!!! He told me about the bathroom incident. I thought you quit that stupid habit!!! Now I'm fuckin pissed!"

"We don't have feelings..."

"Well I certainly think we do because I know you feel stuff too. Not only are you worrying me but now he's worried too! "

Zexion, shocked, said, "He's...worried..." **'Is he really?'**

Axel sat down near Zexion and put a hand on his shoulder. "You really need to stop this. People will find out."

Getting up, Zexion replied, "I've tried." And he left for the library.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Marluxia lay there with his iPod. He put it on random but he knew all of the songs so it didn't really matter. He really needed some music to get image of Zexion's shocked, yet cute, face as Marluxia walked in the bathroom. **'Cute? Did I just say cute? I swear, I'm going crazy!'** The song started up.

'_Hey I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do  
Every time I see you dance  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast_

'**I didn't put this song.'**

_I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make it real  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal  
'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin'to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me'_

'**Wait what is this song? Damn you Larxene!!! Always stealing my damn iPod!'** At that moment Zexion entered the living room. Mind you the living room is huge so it would take a little while for him to walk across. Marluxia just couldn't help but stare. And Zexion glanced back for a slight moment

'_Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet'_

'**What the hell. That was plain... freaky...' **Once the chorus was done Zexion had just left. Though, that didn't mean he turned the song off. As the song continued, he let his thoughts flow freely, but somehow they always came back to Zexion. Maybe he did like the younger one.

'_Girl you got me on my knees  
Beggin' please, baby please  
Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying  
Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way  
Too far to turn around  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance'_

How he wished Zexion would just give a smile. But if that happened, Kingdom Hearts would probably crack. Or Xigbar and Demyx would date. Whichever one.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Did Marluxia really care? But...nobodies don't have feelings, right? It doesn't make sense. **'Maybe I'm thinking too much.' **He slowly walked into the living room. There sat Marluxia in all his glory, lying on the couch listening to his iPod. **'Speak of the devil.' **He sighed and continued walking. It was unnerving. For a slight second, their eyes met, and Zexion looked away quickly.

He finally made his way in the library, sat down, and began to read. Too bad his thoughts kept bringing him back to Marluxia. Those eyes. The best shade of blue he'd every seen. But what was in those eyes when he looked into them.

Curiosity, worry. But...there was something else. Something Zexion couldn't identify. It was almost the same look...he saw Namine give to Larxene. Affection? No that couldn't be it. Though he had to admit, Marluxia is pretty cute.

Hours later he looked at the clock. **'I need sleep' **He thought as he made his way to his room. Funny, Marluxia wasn't in the living room anymore, but the scent of rose petals still lingered in the room. He changed into a black long sleeve shirt and left his black boxers on. Pulling is journal out, he sat at his desk and began to write about today's events. Once finished he hid it safely and crawled into bed. (A/N he has a journal because it makes everything more interesting. also, it's just more fun to write about. P) The minute his head hit the pillow, his shut and he drifted into his own world.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The clock had just struck midnight and he was still up. Maybe he could catch a glimpse of the boy while he slept. **'You know, just to make sure he was alright.'** Yep, that was his excuse. He walked into the portal, which he hoped lead to Zexion's room.

Let's just say he wasn't that lucky.

First room, he was meet with a disturbing sight of Xemnas and Saix wrapped around each other sleeping naked.

Second room, Larxene holding a sleeping Namine. "What the hell are you doing here?" Larxene whispered angrily.

"Trying to get to my room." He said nervously, "I won't tell anyone."

Her eyes softened, "Thanks."

Third time's the charm. He stood over the peaceful looking boy. He looked nothing more than a child lying there as his crystal colored hair was slightly falling in front of his face while his covers were thrown at his waist. The older boy gently moved the hair out of the other boy's eyes. "M-Marluxia..." Marluxia froze. **'Shit! He's awake!'**

But the boy didn't budge. He was moaning in his sleep. "M-Marluxia... don't... leave...me," he moaned in his sleep. Marluxia could do nothing more than just smile and blush, while he brought the covers up to Zexion's chest. Marluxia decided to leave before he got caught, but something caught his eye. It was a book on Zexion's desk, the cover was decorated with blue and purple roses. **'So Zexion likes blue and purple roses... interesting.'** And with that he left to his own room.

Putting on long pajama pants and taking off his shirt, Marluxia climbed into bed. **'Tomorrow should be interesting.' **And with that he was temporarily dead to the world.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Okay that's all for now because I need a break. Next chapter will have more Namine/Larxene but if people don't want it and just want me to stick to Zexion/Marluxia then okay. Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Here in your arms

Here it is. Chapter 2. This one was kind of rushed because I had good ideas for chapter 3 but I need to get this chapter done first. Thanks for reading. I don't own anything because if I did, Kingdom Hearts would be a screwed up game. (fangirl-giggle) So now I present to you, the second chapter!!! BWHAHAHAHAH- (cough) (gasp) I can't breathe!!! (sputter) okay I'm better. Ignore all spelling mistakes, even though I wrote this in Microsoft Word. Sorry if it's not that long. I'm not used to writing yuri. (sweatdrop) and with school just starting it's hard for me to find time to write. It's very short because I had writers block. I know it sucks. No flames please.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Damn that Bastard, always putting me on duty," Larxene scowled as she made her way to Namine's room, "All she does is draw. It's not like she's gonna run."

She stepped in the white room, colorful pictures littered the room. **'Where's the girl? Did she actually run?' **she thought as she walked to the chair where Namine usually sat and drew.

A drawing of two people caught her eye. Both figures had blonde hair both we're obviously girls. The tallest, wearing a black coat, was holding the smaller one's hand, who in return was smiling and blushing. Words were written in the corner of the page followed by a drawing of a pink heart. _**Me and Larxene. **_Larxene's eyes softened. **'Cute. Maybe she's not so bad.' **At the thought she shook her head. **'She draws one picture and I think nice thoughts. They were right. This kid does have an effect. Now I owe Xigbar 20 munny. Damnit!' **

"What are you doing," A soft but curious voice snapped Larxene out of her daydream. Turning around she replied, "Waiting for you." With that she walked to the corner of the room, a chair was placed there from the so many times she was on duty.

Hours passed by and she could feel every time Namine would glance at her, then look back to her paper. It was kind of unnerving really.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" Larxene questioned, breaking the silence.

Namine just looked up and blushed, holding up a drawing of Larxene. In the picture she was sitting in the corner of the room with a smile on her face, staring at the sky from the view of the window.

Larxene was speechless, as Namine came and gently put the drawing in Larxene's hands.

"I drew it for you," Was the only thing the gentle creature in front of her said as she made her way back to her spot.

"T-Thank you," Larxene managed with a small smile.

"Hey Namine! Mansex needs ya. Business to discuss," Xigbar said entering the room. Namine just gave him a confused look.

Xigbar sighed, "Xemnas."

Namine's eye's widened as she let out a giggle as she headed out the door, oblivious to Xigbar as he checked out her ass. Once she was out of sight, Larxene walked calmly up so Xigbar and smacked him as hard as she could.

"Don't even think about it," She said walking out the door, only to run into a pissed off Axel.

Normally when someone's pissed off, nobody cares. But it's very rare for Axel to be mad. Someone must have done something horrible to make him pissed. Last time someone pissed him off, well, let's just say it took Vexen forever to grow his hair back. Larxene chuckled. **'Good times, good times.'**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Larxene sneezed. **'Stupid flowers.' **She was currently passing through Marluxia garden, as she heard soft sobbing noises. She followed the noise just to find the gentle form of Namine kneeling over broken crayons, gentle sobs racking her body.

"Namine?" Larxene said gently, as if not to startle the poor girl, "What happened?" Namine turned to face her, her eye slightly swollen and blue and tears marking her cheeks.

"S-Saix," was her only reply as Larxene's eyes widened in anger. As Larxene made her way closer to the girl, Namine closed her eyes, expecting the savage nymph to attack her while she was already down.

What she didn't expect was Larxene's arms to wrap around her and rock her.

"It's alright... I'll make sure he never does it again..." the older of the two whispered to the girl in her arms.

Larxene didn't know how long they had been there, but what she did know was that Namine had fallen asleep in her arms. She quietly summoned a portal to her room and carried Namine to the bed where they both lied there for about an hour, until the sound of a portal snapped Larxene out of her daydream. And out stepped Marluxia.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Larxene whispered angrily.

"Trying to get to my room." He said nervously, "I won't tell anyone."

Her eyes softened, "Thanks."

As he left, Larxene just went back to studying Namine's features that weren't already bruised.

'**She's an angel' **Larxene thought with a little smile.

"My broken angel," she whispered, closing her eyes to catch some very needed sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sorry for having to do that to Namine, but Larxene needed a reason to hold her and that's all I could think of. Sorry it's so short and that it took so long. School just started and I have writers block!!! But next chapter will be longer and I'll try to update faster. Toodles!


	3. Starts with Coffee

I'm back!!! Gomenasai!!! Gomenasai!!! Gomenasai!!! I brought you a present. It's Chapter 3! I've been so busy. So I tried my best. Sorry this chapter sucks ass. I'm not a good writer. (sweatdrop) Very OOC. Also it took me so long because the Sims 2, Guitar Hero, and Yu-Gi-Oh have now joined forces with Kingdom Hearts to rule my life. I don't own anything except the plot and this cookie I found. (eats cookie) So here's the next chapter. Also... writer's block and all this crap. So sorry if I don't update in a while. My only inspiration was 3-4 cups of coffee a day, yaoi and yuri, friends and reviewers, and Final Fantasy techno remixes. I may post the Vincent Valentine and Riku story I started on in English class so if I do, hopefully you'll check it out. Thanks for reading. Now on with the show!!!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The sun had risen, Zexion being the first one up as usual, started on making coffee for the whole Organization. That's a lot of cups.

Xaldin was next to wake up. With a quick hello, Xaldin started making breakfast. Zexion must admit, the man had a talent for chopping and cooking.

Despite popular belief, the Organization didn't always wear their uniform. Xaldin was currently dressed in dark blue pj's. Zexion was wearing the same long black sleeve shirt he was last night but with baggy black jeans on.

Demyx burst through the kitchen wearing blue pj's with fishy's on them. (A/N I couldn't help it!) "Good morning!" he chirped and turned to Zexion.

"Can I put on some music? It's way to quiet." Demyx asked cautiously. Zexion was known to snap at any time in the mornings.

"Put it on something good." Zexion replied as Xaldin nodded in agreement.

Demyx popped the disc in and played the first song, which just so happened to be Boys of Summer by the Ataris, which proceeded in Demyx jumping around the kitchen singing along and playing air guitar.

Xigbar walked in the kitchen and poured him a cup of coffee. It seems he had already changed into his Organization cloak.

Zexion sat there enjoying his morning, reading A Midsummer Night's Dream (because I love it) while drinking his coffee.

Larxene and Namine had made their way into the kitchen in their normal clothes. Too bad no one had any duct tape. Maybe they would've saved Xigbar before he opened his stupid mouth.

"Wish I had cameras in Larxene's room. That would've been awesome." Xigbar said laughing. Larxene's face was going red. Whether it was from embarrassment or anger, who knows.

"GET OVER HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!" Larxene shouted at the top of her lungs and proceeded to chase Xigbar around the kitchen, causing everyone to laugh. Even Zexion let out a chuckle.

Xigbar jumped on the ceiling and ran out the room which almost caused him bump heads with Roxas who had just walked in the room with in dark blue pj's on.

Zexion had got up and fixed himself another cup when he felt another presence beside him. The smell of rose petals lingered in the air mixed with the thick smell of coffee.

"Thanks for making coffee this morning Zexion," the voice said. Zexion turned to the direction of the voice only to be greeted by the site Marluxia... with no shirt and jeans hanging loosely on hips... Zexion quickly fixed his coffee and went back to his spot, continuing to read his book as if that had never happened.

"Didn't know you liked Shakespeare," Marluxia said stretching, muscles flexing unknowingly. And Zexion just had to look up at that moment.

"Holy shit Zexion your face is fuckin red!" Roxas said pointing. Demyx smacked Roxas upside the head.

"Watch your damn mouth."

"You ain't no better!" Roxas retorted.

"Least I use proper grammar." Demyx said stifling laughter.

"Jeez will you guys just shut up and go make out somewhere?" Xaldin said pissed. Both boys blushed and looked away.

Marluxia walked closer to Zexion and placed a hand on the smaller boy's head, causing Zexion to blush even harder.

"You sure you okay? Maybe you should take something." Marluxia said removing his hand, Zexion's blush going down. Just a little.

Zexion put his empty coffee cup down on the table as quick as he could without making it seem as if he was in a rush and left the room. Marluxia was only near him because he thought Zexion was sick, not because he liked the shorter boy.

'_Nobodies don't have hearts. No emotions. No hope.'_

At least that's what he kept telling himself. But no matter how much he argued with himself, it just seemed so real. The pain. The tears. Though there was no beating in his chest, everything just felt real, for reasons unexplainable.

That was when Zexion decided to go to the bathroom. Most people would consider that a normal statement if someone told them that, but Zexion had a dual meaning. These thoughts about feelings were getting to him. Everything was just too much.

He slammed the bathroom door shut and locked it quickly, double checking to make sure. "Now where the hell did I put that thing?" Zexion whispered to himself.

Suddenly he remembered, with a triumphant smirk, and found the sharp dagger out from the green little container of eyeliner and other makeup stashed in the cabinet under the sink (A/N I really have one of those XD). "Now I have to make this quick," he whispered to himself as he pulled up his sleeves and removed the bandages.

Red lines were marked all over his arms, none were infected though as Zexion knew exactly how to take care of cuts from Health books. He took the dagger and drew it carefully across his wrist, deep enough to bleed but not deep enough to cut the vein. All he felt was a burning sensation, ripping and twisting against his skin as he bit his lip from crying out. Soon the pain started to mix with a strange pleasure, filling his senses with utter pain and bliss.

"Zexion what are you doing in there?" A suspicious voice asked from behind the door. The smell of ash was filling the outside air and leaking into the bathroom by the cracks of the door.

"N-Nothing. I'll be out in a moment!" he said rushing to hide the dagger and the bloody bandages. '_Why is it that I'm the only one who has the worst luck in the world?'_

"If you don't open up, I will teleport in there, whether you're naked or not!" said the figure behind the door.

Unfortunately, Zexion wasn't ready in that time. The next thing he saw was green eyes staring at his own while flaming locks seemed to spike from the figure's scalp, a burning ash like smell invading the room like a virus.

"...Axel..." Zexion said mortified as Axel took his wrist in his hand.

"Zexion... I thought you stopped..." Axel looked into Zexion's eyes. Worry and pain clearly were shown in his eyes at his friend's own pain.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be stronger..." Zexion said looking at the ground, trying to forget the pain in Axel's eyes. Axel was his best friend, and he's just let him down, nearly destroying the bond of trust they once had.

Zexion closed his eyes as he felt Axel's hand take hold of his own in a comforting gesture. It did not take long for Zexion to realize that Axel was about to cry. Water was forming in his own eyes, making his vision blurry.

He was crying. He was actually crying.

Tears began to fall down his face like waterfalls as he squeezed his best friend's hand.

Axel had lifted the sleeve and began to look at Zexion's wrist again. "Let's get this cleaned up, alright?" he said giving a forced smile. Zexion nodded and proceeded to find the bandages. Once Zexion was completely taken care of, they both left the bathroom.

"Promise me you'll try to quit?" Axel said with pleading worried eyes.

"I'll try..." Zexion promised, still ashamed of all the trouble he had been putting Axel through. Axel had put on a hopeful smile.

"I'm glad."

And with that, the both went they're separate ways, Axel heading to the training area, Zexion heading to the library.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He had just finished sorted the books that had newly just come in and that had been returned by previous Organization members. He only had a few more books to go and then he would be finished.

"Zexy!" A voice shouted behind Zexion, making him jump and drop all the books he had been previously carrying. He turned around to the only hyperactive blond haired person he knew. Demyx. He was wearing a spiked chocker, some blue jeans, and a Legend of Zelda shirt.

"What is it?" Zexion said annoyed, every morning he put up with the sitar player and now the boy was annoying him outside the kitchen.

"I need a book on Sitars. Can I have one?" Demyx said innocently, swaying on his feet back and forth.

'_He actually wants a book? Wait... He can read?!'_

As if Demyx could read his thoughts, the young sitar player said pouting, "Yes, I can read! I'm in Organization XIII, which used to be team of scientists. I didn't make it this far being illiterate."

"Hang on a moment," and with that Zexion started off to find the book that Demyx had requested. Once he found what he was looking for, he headed back to find Demyx, who just so happened to be talking with Marluxia who was currently wearing what he was this morning, except he had a plain loose white shirt.

"Demyx, here," he said handing him the book.

"Thanks! See ya guys!" Demyx chirped happily and was gone.

"Do you need any help? Or did you show up just to talk to Demyx?" Zexion said over his shoulder while starting to sort out the books he had left.

"I was wondering," Marluxia began curiously, "Do you have any books on growing blue roses?"

Zexion turned around, looking Marluxia in the eye, and said, "Blue roses? I think I have a book around here." And he set off to find yet another book. Everyone asked Zexion to find their books, for he was the only one who knew the library so well. He didn't particularly mind. It helped him keep preoccupied and made him feel useful.

He found what he was looking for, but there was just one problem. The book was all the way at the top the shelf, and Zexion was too short to reach. Just then, Marluxia peered around the corner too see Zexion on his toes trying as hard as he could to reach the book.

"Need some help?" Marluxia said mentally chuckling at the smaller boy's struggle.

"Maybe a little..." Zexion said crossing his arms and glaring at the bookshelf, but suddenly gasped and blushed when he felt a pair of strong arms lift him up.

"How about a lift?" Marluxia said smiling at Zexion's shock. Zexion regained control of his senses and quickly grabbed the book, not knowing how long Marluxia could hold on to him.

"G-Got it," Zexion said nervously as he was put down. Marluxia just continued to smile at him.

"Thanks Zexion. You're very helpful," Marluxia said and headed out the room. After Zexion had sorted the rest of the books, he sat down at one of the random tables, put his head down, and sighed.

"Today is just not my day."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"My plan is almost complete," Marluxia said has he read the book he received earlier under the tree of his flower garden. "Soon I will have everything I need." He spoke to no one in particular as he flipped another page.

_'Soon'_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Well I finally did it. Aren't you proud? XD well review and I promise I will update faster because now I have a will to go on with this story! Thank you to all of those who reviewed. Your comments are very much appreciated!!! (hands out cookies to the reviewers) And now I'm going to get right on chapter 4. I still can't believe I've made it this far.


	4. Stay with me

Hello! And welcome back to another episode of POKEMON!!! Gotta catch'em all! Oh... wait... I've just been informed by ...people... that this is not Pokemon... Well here I am with another chapter you people wanted. This one is very short, though. It's really about Axel because I would really like to throw some other things. If I write about one subject for two long without spicing it up a little bit, I'll lose the will to continue it. Axel is 19 in this chapter and Riku is 16. Just so you know. VERY OOC!!!! You have been warned! I wrote this chapter to the song 'Roxas.' You know that song that Namine and Roxas are in the white room? It's basically Roxas's theme song and I love it. It makes everything depressing and angsty, which makes it perfect for this chapter. XD

Disclaimer: Why do I even need to put this? You guys all know the answer. I don't own anything except the brand new coffee maker we got and I didn't even pay for it!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The red headed pyromaniac sat there on Destiny Islands, looking at the stars. Thinking about his past adventures. He was lucky he survived that attack against the dusks.

At least he got to see Roxas again.

But for some reason, he found himself caring for the younger boy less and less.

True, he was Roxas's best friend, but they just didn't have that connection they used to.

Instead, he found himself thinking non-stop about a certain silver haired teenager, not much younger than he was. Riku. During they're time in Organization XIII, Riku and Axel had become friends right away. Well, at least acquaintances.

"You're still alive?" said a startled voice behind him.

Axel chuckled, knowing exactly who that voice belonged to.

"Nice to see you too Riku..." he said turning to the figure standing right behind him. Seeing the distrustful expression on the teen's face, Axel responded, "I didn't come here to hurt you."

"So why are you here exactly?" Riku said, still eyeing the older man carefully as he sat down along side him. He _was_ still a member of Organization XIII. Axel sighed, smirk gone.

"I...don't know... Not like anyone cares what I have to say."

"That's not true!" Riku protested quickly, but then blushed as he realized what he just said.

Axel snorted, "Then who? I really disagree." Riku looked down at his feet nervously.

"So have you been? It's been a while." Axel started up a conversation. Riku smiled, a small smile, at the change of topic.

"I've been better..." Riku said aloud.

"Same here... It seems everyone's going down hill and I can't do anything..." Axel said looking at the stars again, sighing.

"The others are still alive?" Riku asked surprise, thinking they were all dead. Axel nodded.

"It just seems... I have to listen and deal with everyone's problems..."

"And no one's there to listen and deal with yours..." Riku finished for him. Axel laughed hollowly, Riku wishing he wouldn't. It didn't suit him.

"You read me like a book..." Axel said with a forced smile. It was at that moment that Riku placed a hand on Axel's shoulder.

"I know it's not much, but if ever you need someone, I'm here," Riku said giving yet another hopeful smile to the older of the two.

Axel smiled back, still something in his eyes was troubling him. "Thank you Riku."

"There's still something wrong... You don't have to tell me, but I'd like to help."

Axel was his friend. And yes, he did have a heart despite his cold demeanor. He would never admit it, but he did miss the pyromaniac from all the times the spent friends in Organization XIII.

Axel sighed painfully.

"A nobody, one without a heart, cannot be with someone who has what he desires. A nobody and a somebody... they do not go together. It was not meant to be. Light does not love Darkness, even if the Darkness feels differently. It doesn't work that way."

There was one thing about Axel that Riku had observed. He only spoke like this when something was really wrong. Riku's eyes widened in understanding at his friend's statement.

"And that is why I must leave." Axel said as he began to get up.

"W-Wait!" Riku said hurriedly getting up and turning him around with full force, crushing their lips together in a heated kiss.

Axel did the only thing his mind could comprehend.

He kissed back with the same passion.

_Don't let this be a dream...Please don't let this be a dream._

Though what was only seconds seemed like hours and they finally separated, the need for oxygen had become too great.

"Stay with me..." Riku whispered breathlessly.

"I will..." Axel replied.

They spent that night under the stars, holding each other close as if the would soon disappear.

And Axel never felt safer than he did now.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Holy hell that was short! Trust me, next chapter will be much longer! I just wanted to hurry up and get something posted. Well I'll be getting started on chapter 5 tomorrow when I get back from school. But now I have to print this for my friend Laura since she has a laptop but the internet doesn't work... stupid computer... :P until next time! Review!


End file.
